Valor's Adventures
by Gryffindorlion3241
Summary: Valor. Her dream is be knight. Follow Alanna the Lioness steps. But once she get to the Palace of Totuga, she may start to have second thoughts. Between her enemy and the King's brother, she has no idea where life will take her
1. Choices

"But Mom, what about the Lioness? Her parents let her."  
"No, that is my final answer and don't give me that look you are not going."

Eleven year old Valor Capricorn stomped off to her room. While her mom down stairs was thinking about the argument her and her daughter just had.

Up her room, Valor was thinking up any possible way that she could make her mom let to Totuga.

"Fine, I'll just run away to the Palace if my parents won't let me," she said to herself.

Later that night, when Valor was packing, she overheard her parents talking. Even though she didn't her all of it she knew who it was about.

"… She can't keep up with the other boys, even if you let her go."

"I know; that is one of the reasons why I won't let her go."

"Well, I…"

Valor couldn't hear anymore. Her decision was final. She was going to run away to the Palace.

**  
**

When Valor's mother, Lillian, came to her daughter's room, she saw a note posted to the door. It said this:

"Dear Family,

Since you let me go to Totuga, I have decided to go anyway. If you go to the sable, you will see that me horse isn't there and it won't for quite some time. I am truly sorry.

Don't be forever mad,

Valor"

As her mother read this, tears come to her eyes and she took the note for Valor's father to read.

Every time Valor tired to sleep, something weird was happening. She would hear something like a voice but couldn't make out the words.

After three long days of traveling, Valor finally made to the Lower City. When she was walking though the city, she asked someone who looked like he would forget everything she said if girls were allowed to become knights. He just laughed and said certainly not. So Valor decided that she was going pretend that she was a he.

Valor was a having a wonderful time in the City. She was running like she had never run before, and the all of sudden she run right in to someone.

"Oh! Are you alright? I am so sorry."

"Yes, I am fine. Now where would a young boy such as yourself be going in such a hurry?"

"Um… I was just off to the Palace to become a knight."

"Yes, yes, we did get a letter saying we were getting a new boy today. Is your father Luke Capricorn?"

"Yes. By the way, once I get to the Palace where do I go?"

"Follow the red carpet until you to the king's throne room and then state your name and

why you have come there."

"Thank you very much"

"You are very welcome," said the strange man with a sly smile.

Once Valor got to Palace Road and rounded the bend, she was absolutely amazed by how beautiful the Palace was. She was brought back to Earth by the sound of a piercing scream.

She turned so fast she almost overbalanced. When she had her balance back she saw a young girl surrounded by three grown men and one of them was the man she had talked to minutes before.

"What in the Great Mother's name are you doing?" she yelled.

At these words everyone turned and the whole city was silent as if everyone was holding their breath.

"Why would you care? You don't even know this girl," one of men said.

"I care because it isn't right for three grown men to attack a young girl. Besides now I won't trust anyone of you and I remember everything."

"You don't scare any of us. You are just a little boy."

"I may be little, but I am also going to the Palace and I can tell the King and Queen exactly what happened," replied Valor angrily.

"Fine you do that. We don't care. Do we?" asked one of the men

But it did seem like everyone in his little group did care. They looked very scared and Valor noticed that the man that had talked had a quiver in his voice.

"Fine if you don't care, then I will tell them and they may not do anything, but then I will if they are a good King or Queen or not," Valor said.

After Valor said this she turned away and started top walk up the Palace Road, feeling a lot better for some reason.

After about a week at the Palace, Valor was used to all the work she had to do and she was sure her secret was safe. Her favorite professor was Professor Highgand, her History and Culture of Totuga professor. He made her days at the Palace seem a lot better. Her schedule was as follows:

7:00- Breakfast

7:30- History and Culture of Totuga

8:30-War Training

9:30- Break

10:15- Countries and Cities of the World

11:15- Lunch

11:45- Horse Back Riding

12:45- Fencing

1:45- Break

2:30-Wresling

3:30-Homework Time

5:00- Dinner

5:30-Free Time/Chores

7:00- Lights Out

Valor was exhausted after the day was over. She could barely get all her homework done without falling asleep halfway though it.

After a couple weeks, she had made a lot of friends. One of her best friends, Candida, was always by her side and since he was a year older then her, he showed her where to go. Valor had a bad feeling that he guessed she was hiding something, but if he did, he kept everything to himself.

A month after Valor come to the Palace, Valor got into a huge fight with Imhosl, her enemy. He had said that she didn't belong there and that she thought she was better then everyone else. Valor just used the 'I know you are but what am I' comeback and Imhosl started thorwing punches and kicks at her. Valor just stood there and ducked. She waited till he was all done and said that what he just did won't change anything, if anything if will make things worse. Then she walked away.

Near Mid-Winter, a 10 day holiday when all the to be knights proof that they can be a knight, Valor had to fence a in a tournament to see if she was able to go on to the next year as a page. She had to get at least in 25th place to pass. There were about 35th to start with. She was doing very well in the beginning; then at the 6th or 7th round she started to slip. Every time she lost, she got scared and did worse the second time. Candida noticed that Valor was started to get nervous and went over to her and said, "Valor, remember the light of success never goes out by its self; it is the light of determination that puts out the light of success."

Valor looked up to her friend and saw that he was right and she had to try harder. Just because she had lost a couple times, that didn't mean that she was bad at fencing.

After the tournament, Valor found Candida in the library and said that he was part of the reason that had pasted that "test". Candida asked a question that Valor couldn't answer. He asked, "What is it that you are hiding from everyone?"

Valor just stood there stunned. "Um… Well I-I can't tell you. I mean talk to you about it," she added quickly.

"Why not?" Come on I have been you friend since you got here. I feel like I have known you my whole life. Can't you tell me?"

"Alright. Fine. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone. If you do I will be in too much trouble to even talk about it. I-I…"

"Well what is it?"

"Please don't rush me. I am really a-a…" Come, Valor, live up to your name; be brave, she thought to herself. She continued, "I am really a… girl."

"WHAT!! I can't believe you. "

"Please, Candidus, don't tell anyone. Above all don't tell Imhosl."

"Fine, but remember if this all blows up in your face, don't coming to me," and with Candida walked out of the room. Valor was caught standing there with tears burning in her eyes.

A couple weeks later, and one day during Free Time, Imhosl found Valor sitting in the library. He said in a scaring voice, "What are you still doing here? I thought you would be home by now."

"And why would you think that?"

"Well, I would think that because I thought you knew that I know your secret."

"Don't you dare tell anyone. If you don't remember, I know a secret that if I told anyone, it would have a worse consequence that if someone told the King my secret."

The next day was a Saturday, so Valor had the day off. She found Candidus in the library at Homework Time.

"Candida, I need to talk to you."

Candidus stopped working but didn't look up.

"Candidus, please look at me. I know you be mad at me, but Imhosl found out. Did you tell him?"

"Why in the Great Mothers name would you think that?"

"Well, you are the only one I have told and I have been very careful not to give any hints."

"Well I haven't told anyone, and I am very sorry that I got mad at you when you told me the truth."

"It's fine. I have something to tell you. Imhosl…"

Someone walked in and said, "Valor, the King wants to see you."

Valor and Candidus looked at each. Valor looked very nervous.

"I will talk to you later," Valor whispered to Candidus while she was leaving


	2. New News, New Powers

In the King's office, Valor say that he was writing a letter to her father and all he wanted was to ask if Valor wanted him to tell him anything. Valor just said to send him her regards and that they have nothing to worry about. As soon as she said that she was horrified that the king would ask what she meant. But he didn't, he just nodded and said that she was dismissed. Valor bowed and said thank you. As she was walking out of the office she was thinking about Imhosl and she had a flashback:

_Valor was walking though the castle doors when she saw a tall boy around the age of 13. The boy come up to Valor and said some rude comments. He was going on and on about how short Valor was and how she shouldn't be here. Valor asked why in a very calm sort of way, and then Imhosl just stared because that was not the way he wanted her to feel. Valor asked why again, and Imhosl just smiled a little too sweetly and turned away. Valor's curiousness took over her as she started to fallow Imhosl. He was going to the hallway that was forbidden to all pages and squires. She was lucky she had mastered all the sneaking tactics as they walk to a dark place. She realized that he was going to a secret room and that she shouldn't be here, but still the urge to keep going was too strong. As Imhosl was walking he would sometimes look behind him to make no was fallowing him, Valor just always stayed in the shadows. He was turning into a bright room, and then though all the shadows-_

"Valor are you alright, you look pale," said a voice that sounded worried and broke Valor out of her "daydream."

"What? Yeah I am fine. I got to go," replied Valor and with that she walked away with Candidus standing there looking worried.

Once Valor got back to her room, she found a letter on her bed. It said:

"Dear Valor,

We truly miss you, but we understand why you are there. There is nothing to worry about. Your secret is safe with us. Valor, please be careful. We have heard people saying that the King's bother is coming to the Palace to teach everyone with the gift of Magic, including you. He is one of the most powerful mage in the world.

Sincerely,

Mother and Father"

A couple weeks went by and to Valor's surprise, Imhosl left Valor alone. Even though she should be happy, she wasn't. She was afraid that he was planning something extra bad or embarrassing. She was mainly afraid that he knew that she had a flashback. Since he was gifted with Magic, as was she, she was being extra cautions.

Candidus was very worried about Valor, but every time he asked what was wrong Valor just said nothing and continued to do whatever she was doing.

A few weeks later, the king's brother come to the Palace and was going to teach everyone who had Magic, Valor and Imhosl among them. Before the first class, he tested every page and squire in the castle to see if they had Magic. After Candidus come out he told Valor that even though he had tried to hide that he had Magic, the king's bother, Prince Davis, found out. When Valor went in she had to be extra careful so that the Prince didn't find out about her secret.

As soon as Valor went inside the hot room, she used the only spell she knew to close her mind so that the Prince couldn't know what she was thinking or find out that she was really a girl.

The King's brother started asking her questions. Then quite suddenly Valor started to fell sick to her stomach. She knew this spell. Someone would try and make you feel sick so that he could see past the wall that was blocking them from seeing into his victim's mind. Valor made sure that she wouldn't lose control of her spell and be sure that she kept her mind closed. As suddenly as the pain in her stomach started it stopped, and the Prince told her was free to go.

Outside in the hall, Candidus came running up to her saying that the Queen was very sick, and that he had heard the King talking. He also told her that Professor Highgand thinks that Valor is hiding something. Then Valor told him what had happened while she was with the prince. She also just quickly told Candidus that the Queen had always been healthy, and if the king, queen, and prince all die before their rule is over, or starts, then the king's brother would take over. Candidus said exactly what Valor was thinking,

"So you think that the Prince has something behind all this, but how is he doing it."

"Yes, I think the Prince has something to do with all of this, but I have no idea how he is doing it. I am pretty sure that he wants that way. Just be careful, and don't tell anyone about what we just talked about."

The next day, Valor and Candidus had the day off since it was Sunday. Candidus asked Valor what the King wanted that day a couple of weeks ago. Valor just said that he was writing a letter to her family and wanted to see if she had anything to say to them.

"That was all?"

"Yeah, I was really nervous."

"Valor?"

"Yes?"

"All the squires are going to Datarak in a couple of weeks. Would you like me to ask the king if you can come?"

"Oh! Candidus that would be wonderful. But aren't all the pages going to Disimulado during the summer. The king would never let me go on both trips."

"Would you mind if you didn't go to Disimulado. I could ask the king that if you go with the squires, you won't go to with pages over the summer." Candidus said hopefully.

"Isn't Datarak close to where all the Fuertes live?"

"What are fuertes?'

"They are small, very powerful, immortal creatures. Well they are not entirely immortal, but they can only killed by magic. And very powerful magic at that."

"Oh," said Candidus a little taken back.

"CANDIDUS! RUN!" screamed Valor suddenly.

Valor pushes Candidus out of the way and put up her hand to stop the great ball of flames without much hope that it would stop.

"Um… Valor how did you do that?"

Valor looked up saw that the ball of flames had disappeared and her hand was all tingly.

"I don't know," Valor whispered just as surprised as Candidus.


	3. Showing Off

The commotion was that someone had tried to break into or out of the castle doors. Valor and Candidus looked at each and Candidus saw that in Valor's eyes was complete focus. She seemed to putting things together, as only Valor could do. She saw that the handles were completely untouched, that there was a whole just big enough for about a 10 year-old to fit into, she saw that was dust all over the floor that was a totally different color from the door. She looked at Candidus and he understood to try and get everyone away. He did. Valor thanked him and carefully touched the dust. She noticed that it did burn a little. She then picked up a handful and carried back to her room with Candidus right behind her.

Back in Valor's room, she was looking at the dust extremely closely.

"Candidus! I figured it out."

Candidus was sitting on Valor's bed; looking at all the spell books Valor had was wondering why she had so many.

"Figured what out?"

"How Imhosl knows you-know-what."

"How? And how did you find out?"

"He found out by searching the library the same time I told you. I remember I saw this same colored dust on the desk where you were sitting. I found out it was his by-"

"Valor Capricorn?"

"Yes," Valor stood up very quickly. It was the king's assistant.

"The King wants to see you in his study before you go to Datarak. Which probably means right now, since you are leaving tomorrow."

"Thank you. Tell him I will right there.

The king's assistant nodded and left.

"I completely forgot we where going to Datarak tomorrow," Valor said excitedly

"Yeah. Me too."

"I got to go. Talk to you tomorrow."

While Valor waiting outside the King's study, she thought it was kind of weird that she had to wait. Then the door opened.

"Valor, come in and close the door.

'Yes sir"

"Valor, I have some bad news. I am afraid that you will not be able to go to Datarak with Candidus tomorrow."

"Why?" Valor was amazed that she would question the King's decision.

The King didn't seem to mind for some reason.

"Prince Davis came to talk to me yesterday saying that he didn't think you go top Datarak because you don't seem to have the best control and power over magic."

"Sir, may I show that I have enough control and power over my magic so that you could see for yourself."

"Alright, but if you harm anything in this room, you will not be able to go to Datarak or Disimulado."

"Yes, sir."

Valor decided to show the King a very advanced transfiguration spell that not many adults con do.

"Transforma: feline."

After she said this she turned into a cat. The King was extremely amazed. A few minutes, Valor changed back into human form looking as if nothing had happened.

"Wow, I do not know what Prince Davis was talking about. You may go to Datarak with Candidus tomorrow. I will tell Prince Davis. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Valor bowed and left the room.


	4. The Dare

In the morning, a maid woke her up before dawn.   
"Why do I have to get up so early?"

"Because His Grace, Prince Davis, wants everyone to meet in the Great Room. I don't know why.

"Okay, if he asks tell him I will be right there."

"Okay."

When she got to the Great Room only Candidus and Imhosl were there. Inside Valor groaned, she had forgotten that Imhosl was a squire.

"What is he doing here? He is only a page," Imhosl sneered.

"I am going to Datarak, Candidus asked the King's permission and he agreed."

Valor almost lost her anger. She had to control. If she didn't, Prince Davis would probably think she compelled the King to let her go. Prince Davis cleared his throat.

"The why I called you all here at this hour is because I wanted to talk to you about Cattivo City. This city has been home to the Fuertes for centuries. The only two people that can defeat must be opposite gender and must defeat them by missing their magic."

As he was saying this Valor realized that he was looking right at Valor and Candidus, almost daring them to go to the city and defeat them.

"As I look upon all of you, all of you have enough power to defeat these creatures. The only problem is that you are all boys," the prince continued, "it is impossible to defeat these creatures with the power of a boy and girl. Together, their magic is the most powerful than alone."


	5. Putting Everything Together

On the way there, Valor was thinking about what Prince Davis had said. Why would he tell us about the Cattivo City? To dare us to go, but that means he must guess that I am a girl because there would be no point in telling us about the about the opposite gender if he didn't guess one of was actually a girl. This is what Valor thought about the way to Datarak.

Once Valor had unpacked and was settled in to the palace of Datarak, she left the room to explore. She was about go straight down the hall, but she a tiny flash of movement to her left, she looked. What she saw she couldn't believe; it was Prince Davis about do into Candidus' room.

"_Freeze!_" Valor said with a complex hand movement. A second after she said this Prince Davis froze and could not move no matter what spell he tried.

"Why were you trying to get into Candidus room?" Valor said with a different complex hand movement that made him tell the truth.

"I wanted to put a spell be sure he went to Cattivo City. And then I would go to your room and do the same to you."

"I knew it," Valor said with a trace a pride in her voice. And with another complicated hand movement, Davis was free of the spell and forgot why he was out of his room.


End file.
